


Silent

by Melonbread96



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Falling In Love, Horror, M/M, Romance, Silent Hill - Freeform, Slow Burn, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: Jack wakes up in a familiar area, even if his memories are a little fuzzy. He's not in a land of fuzzy bunnies and cotton candy. His life is in danger, when he's in 'silent hill'.A few people cross his path, as they try to help each other and survive. Mark seems to strike him the most, even if he's unsure why that is.





	1. Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Silent Hill, and this isn't going to follow the exact Silent Hill Origins, this is my own made up version. 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I have no interest in giving away my story ideas, don't ask for them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I appreciate the support.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Tumblr: melonbread96.tumblr.com
> 
> Wattpad: http://w.tt/1ZDjYwm

The apartment building was partially lit, when Jack woke up that morning. He felt groggy and tried to find some pants. His brain wasn't functioning properly without his daily dose of coffee. Jack walked downstairs once he put on some clothes, usually he'd walk around in his boxers. It was time for him to get ready to leave, he had classes in the morning. This was his sophomore year of College, and he couldn't screw this up. He'd be training to be a manager of a hotel, though at a place like Silent Hill, it would most likely be a low grade motel. He loved living in this small city, with busy streets and nice people. Jack had been living here for some of his teenage days, when he finally decided to move out of his parents house. The only thing he misses now, was being around his brothers and parents. They had raised him to do well, he wanted to make them proud.

"Well fuck sakes, I forgot to buy more coffee," Jack complained before deciding to buy some on his way there. He'd just walk over to university, since it wasn't that far from where he was staying. The apartment was cheap, though so was his living conditions. It's to be expected from a person just trying to make rent, and go to on just College on intuition. Jack hasn't had a life partner in years, preferring to concentrate on his studies. He didn't really hide the fact that he was gay, that allowed some rude people in his life. After a quick shower, Jack grabbed his bag, then made his way to the college. It seemed a lot more quiet then usual, he made his way towards the local coffee shop. There wasn't anyone outside, it surprised him even more when it was empty inside.

"So much for buying coffee and a bagel," Jack mumbled miserably, when he went over to the counter. He tried shouting, maybe he'd get the attention of anyone working in this place. It didn't take long for him to give up, as nobody would respond to him. A part of him assumed that, maybe it was a lazy employee smoking on the job. This would explain why people left, and it was empty. It all still felt weird to him, but he kept making his way towards the college. There was no signs of a busy street, or people getting ready to go to work. Jack couldn't fathom why he was the only one here. He went inside a gas station, hoping to get a cheap cup of brew. Nobody was inside this place either, it couldn't be a coincidence. This was starting to make him panic a little, he hardly went a day without people around.

"Hello? Any body out here?" Jack shouted loudly as he could, without anyone responding to him.

It felt like a prank, but he wasn't popular enough for people to care. He didn't remember any late night announcements, if people were going to be evacuated. Of course, Jack couldn't remember much of what had happened that night. Anything could've happened, he wondered if he had booze or something to make his memories fuzzy. "This is all fucking weird, why is nobody around?" he wondered out loud, with nobody to hear him speak. It made him wander over to the University, only to see that there was no people. Jack knew something was wrong, he just didn't know what was happening. A blaring siren went off, making him cover his ears. He wondered if the place installed a really loud fire alarm, as he tried to block out the noise.

"What the hell is happening?" Jack screamed out through the noise, until it had finally stopped. The whole time the walls were corroded, the metal rusted around him. He could see the everything looking more decayed right before his eyes. A hand rose up, before he slapped himself, hoping it was all a dream. Nothing seemed to happen, now Jack was really panicking, "help! Is anyone around? Someone please help me!" Jack knew he looked crazy, but he wanted to see a person, it didn't matter who it was. His eyes finally landed on something in the distance, he started waving his arms around. "Hey over here, who are you?" Jack shouted, hoping it could be someone that would help him. The fog was making it difficult to see far out, then he saw two red orbs looking at him.

This made him step backwards, not knowing what it was. It was coming fast, then Jack realized it was sprinting towards him. It's black dark mass was huge, what scared him the most was it's massive teeth. He shouted before he ran, Jack didn't even know what it was, "Holy balls, I change my mind." Maybe asking for anyone wasn't the brightest idea, though he wasn't going to know some king of thing would chase him. He ran inside the University, the place looked abandoned and more like a haunted house. Jack knew the place very well, so he made his way towards the elevator. It wouldn't budge, and he ran up the stairs instead. He could hear it breathing heavily, it's claws scratching the floor.

When Jack finally ran into a classroom for safety, it was clearly the wrong move. Something was inside with him, this thing was long and didn't seem to have a face. It started spew black liquid from it's opening, but luckily didn't walk fast enough. Jack maneuvered away from the thing, not knowing what else to do. The door banged loudly, a growling noise was coming from the other end. This got the attention of the creature in the room. It was making it's way towards the door. Jack started walked towards the back, and over to the teacher's desk. He felt like he was screwed, with no other way out. The only thing he could do was hide under the desk, pulling the chair next to him. There was a loud crash, it finally got into the room.

Those things were fighting, Jack could hear the high pitch screams. This didn't last very long, before he heard tables and chairs being thrown around. His imagination was going wild, he could hear it getting closer. Jack held himself, covering his mouth with his hand. The whole time he tried not to whimper, afraid that the thing would hear him. It grew louder, trying to find him. His body was shaking out of fear, hoping it would go away. A few more chairs were being throw around, it was sniffing the air. He heard it climb up the table, the very one he was hiding under. Jack tried to be quiet, this creature was dragging it's claws against the wood. With any sudden movements, he knew he'd be found. It's breath was vile, musty and almost felt wet. The decaying breath filtered through Jack's nostrils, he tried his best no to gag. This would be the worst time to make any sound.

A low grow erupted, it sounded like it was next to him. He closed his eyes, wishing it would go away. The metal against his back was making him cold, and the sicking smell wouldn't leave. Jack was hoping his shaking would stop, or the metal would start to rattle. There was shifting above him, this might be a bad sign. He saw the chair moving, but no red eyes anywhere. His spot was going to be found, all it had to do was look closer. Jack could see a claw, this almost made him scream out. He was close to whimpering, maybe even soiling his pants. Everything just stopped, it all grew silent. This made him wonder if it went away, before hearing a loud sound off into the distance, probably another room. It made him jump, but thankfully the loud noise masked his own. The thing sounded like it was going away, after whatever made that noise, a few chairs clattered along the way.

Jack waited a few minutes, then he decided to poke his head out. The terrible smell was still in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do feel nervous about writing something different, and trying to write horror. I apologize in advanced if it's not scary, but I'll try my best. 
> 
> ~Melon


	2. Two Figures

After the recent attack, Jack was more wary of his surroundings. He acted like something would pop out again, as the sirens blared off again. The walls were returning to normal, and the stench was dissipating around him. Nothing made sense to him, those creatures shouldn't be real. Jack was more silent, not wanting to attract the same attention. There was still no people around, and he didn't know why this was happening. His stomach alarmed him of how hungry he was, and hiding at the University wasn't pleasant. Jack made his way out of the building, doing this very cautiously. Anything might pop out, to try and attack him. He looked around outside, the fog was only less dense than before. A part of him still wants to search for people, but his safely came first. 

With a few hesitations on what to do, his hunger was growing rapidly. Jack went into the gas station, that had no people inside before. It didn't surprise him that there was still nobody in this place. He felt bad about stealing, but he was hungry with nobody around to throw him in jail. There was some sandwiches, or a few bags of chips in his hand. Jack went back outside, as he ate very quietly. The lack of noise was killing him, he'd start to hum softly. Everything made him scared, yet he wasn't going to stop looking around. He'll search for newspapers, maybe go back home and grab his phone. A few times he'd scold himself for leaving it behind, but he was in a rush. Jack thought he had little time to make it to classes, despite stopping at places for coffee. 

"What did I ever do to deserve this?"

The question lingered, not really addressing to anyone since nobody was around. He went back into the gas station, it did have newspapers inside. Jack would skim them over, but didn't see anything of interest. Some part of him expected to see headlines with 'monsters attacking people on the streets' or 'infection sweeps the nation causing mass evacuation.' A zombie infection would make more sense, than whatever this nonsense was in. He'd even prefer trying to avoid slow zombies, over whatever sprinting devil hound that was. It wasn't a dog per say, though Jack didn't know what the hell it was. This thing was trying to kill him, not that he needed any other reasoning. He'd avoid shouting out like an idiot, to attract the attention of those things. 

He did eventually decided to make his way back to his apartment. There was things he wanted to pack, maybe find phone. Jack could text home, though his family in Ireland couldn't help. Instead his plan was to dial 911, hoping that someone would help him. He was walking down the sidewalk, with nothing else to do. Something was off in the distance, this time Jack hide behind some tall bushes. His eyes peeked around them, hoping to see what it was. There was two people walking around, one of them taller than the other. This time Jack could tell they weren't monsters, then immediately went out of his hiding place. 

With his hands scooped in front of his face, he used it to bellow out at them, "Hello? Can you help me?"

The two stopped walking, then just stared at him. Jack started walking over to them, crossing the street to make his way over. He even made sure no cars were around, which is silly because there wasn't one for hours. "What's your name?" asked the shorter of the two, a wary look on both their faces. Jack introduced himself, the others decide that he was friendly. He learned their names, Felix was the more friendly of the two. Ken was more suspicious, since he didn't trust anyone. Apparently, the two guys didn't even know each other well. At least he had company with him, the Irishman explained what he was going to do. This made Ken shake his head, phones didn't seem to work. He brought out his own to prove a point, the thing wasn't able to make calls. 

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Jack as he really was worried about the whole situation, "Do you think the monsters will come back? How do you deal with them?"

"Calm down, and to answer you question, I'm not sure. We could look around for clues, kinda like Sherlock Homes," said Felix, his eyes lighting up at the idea. 

Ken didn't share the sentiment, thinking that they should just find a way to leave, "We haven't found a way to deal with them either, we just run from them."

Jack only nodded, feeling helpless during the situation. They walked towards his apartment anyways, the two newcomers were exhausted. Both of them had been running a lot, until the sirens went off again. It seemed like the monsters just disappear when this happen, giving them some form of hope. "We could travel when everything is normal, hide when the monsters come out," Felix suggested and the plan wasn't a bad idea. Ken didn't even argue against it, so everyone made up their minds. This made him feel so much better, dealing with those creatures alone would've been worse. He only hopped that he'd never be left alone again, the two weren't bad company. 

Nightfall came, there was so sirens going off. If Jack hadn't shouted like an idiot, he wondered if that thing would've found him. It wasn't his fault, yet he still felt stupid about it. He couldn't have known that monsters would show up, or people disappearing for no reason. Felix and Ken hadn't seen other people, they had informed him of this. They were just as alarmed, that there was no vehicles or people on the streets. Jack wondered if they'll ever make it out safely, his chances were probably greater with his new companions. They had to stick together for survival, there's no way he was going to give up. He didn't have guest rooms, they all decided to have a slumber party in the living room. Ken would raid the other neighboring rooms, finding enough blankets for everyone. 

Felix had found other backpacks, since other College kids stayed at this apartment complex. It was weird to steal things, even if nobody was around to complain about it. Their bags were filled with water and some food. WiFi and other devices didn't seem to work. Jack would've loved to use his computer to play games. An alarm went off, they were hoping it wouldn't happen so soon again. Everyone was frightened, Felix spoke up first, "So we hide and wait it out. I don't think anything would find us." They all agreed to this, Jack would still look out the window. The fog grew denser, the living room was shifting. He could never get use to the sudden decay, and then they heard noises. This surprised everyone, there was a terrible smell in one of the rooms. Jack only had a kitchen and his bedroom, everyone was staring at his sleeping quarters. 

There as something clearly in that room, when it didn't have something there before. Ken placed a finger to his lips, everyone else nodded. If they were quiet, maybe it wouldn't know they were there. Felix motioned them to the door, not wanting to risk being around whatever it was. Jack watched as Ken shook his head, thinking that hiding in Jack's apartment was safer. He didn't know who's side to pick, though Jack really didn't want to go outside again. There was a crash in his room, the thing was accidentally making noises. This made Ken finally spoke up, catching the attention of the creature, "Look, if we don't leave, this thing will attract the others." The door started banging, and they didn't really have much of a choice.

"If you didn't start talking we would be fine," Felix argued as everyone grabbed their things. 

"This thing is making too much noise, we need to get out of here," shouted Ken, making the situation even worse. This made Jack usher them all out of the apartment, hoping nothing would spot them. They really did need to know more about this, whatever the sirens were. He just hoped his new friends would stop fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What scares you?
> 
> ~Melon


	3. To the Rescue

The fog made it difficult to travel. It was even worse with Ken and Felix constantly bickering, until something spotted them. There was three monsters crawling towards them, probably a few blocks away. Jack told them to shut up, and pay attention to the danger they were currently in. They were moving very fast, but stopped when nobody was talking. Those things were walking in their general direction, going a little too much to the left. It's like they're watching these monsters cross the street, as if that was normal, which it wasn't. "We need to get out of here," said Ken, making the monsters stop and tilt their head in their direction. They were walking back over, meaning they were crossing the street. Felix started shouting, and they could only really do one thing, "Run! They're coming after us!" It was utter chaos, with everyone running their own direction. 

Jack had lost his new friends, it wasn't a good predicament to be in. The monsters were out of sight, and his assumption might be correct. They were attracted to noise, that his friends couldn't stop making. Those monsters were fast, close to the speed of a dog. He only hoped whoever was being chase, somehow made it out alive. Jack had climbed over the fence, after making his escape. The backyard was empty, he also noticed the sun rising. Sirens went off, making everything back to normal. He was hungry and tired, both seemed good to him. This house had everything he needed, food in the pantry and fridge. There was nice comfortable beds to sleep in, as he took a shower beforehand. Jack still felt bad about doing this, breaking into people's homes for refugee. 

His house was probably far off into the distance, when they went looking for places to search. They were thinking of main areas, like hospitals and the police station. Anything that would seem important enough to have information, even if that seemed like a ridiculous plan. Jack didn't have a choice in that matter, he didn't want to be left alone. His situation however, did put him by himself. He laid on the bed to get some rest, sleep never did come easy. The sirens were the thing to wake him up, it was already starting to get dark inside. His stomach was still full of food, the bed started to rot underneath him. Jack packed some jerky into his backpack, along with some bottles of water. This time no monsters showed up, he checked around to make sure. The silence was killing him, Jack hated being quiet. 

He waited for the longest time, just like Felix's plan was before, to wait it out until everything returned to normal. Throughout the night, Jack found a book and read to himself. It wasn't a bad read, about a man on a deserted island, when his plane crashed and left him in this situation. In an odd way, Jack felt like he was just like the man in the story, being trapped in a situation he didn't want to be in. He started to wish everything was normal, that maybe he ran with one of his two friends. They didn't mean to spit up, the fear drove them to panic and run for their lives. When the sirens went off, it was morning again. Jack had feed himself and read all night long. He was afraid to move much, thinking something would hear him. Everything was back to normal, the sun was rising again. This felt like a really bad dream, one that he wanted to wake up from.

There was two decisions he could make. Either he stayed here, where he noticed nothing had showed up so far, or he could search random places looking for answers. Jack didn't want to leave, he could probably scavenge the day for food and hide at night. He never considered himself a coward, but the monsters could kill him. It took some time to reason with himself, his situation looked dire. The sun was fully up, and he had made up his mind. His bag was filled with more food and water, the bare essential he needed. Jack needed to travel light, with the amount of running he'll have to do. What made his decision, was the fact that his new companions were out there. Someone had to help them, maybe one of them was trapped by those monsters. 

He couldn't with a clear conscious, just hide when someone could be in trouble. Jack went off to look for his friends, information was secondary. His legs took him to a large building, with three floors. It's an office building, not that far from the attack. There was a chance that maybe Felix or Ken had hid here. The place was quiet at first, until a large crash caught his attention. A part of him wanted to run from the noise, it would attract more of those things. Jack went towards it anyways, there a chance it could be his friends. He went up the stairs, the putrid smell was getting stronger. There was a monster banging itself into a door, almost cracking it open. It wouldn't hold up for much longer, someone was screaming inside, "Help, someone please help me! Oh God, I don't want to die." He looked around the room, for anything he could use as a weapon, there was something that caught his eye. 

This might not even work, Jack was starting to get scared. The hairs stood on the back of his neck, while the thing thrashed against the door. He pulled the fire extinguisher off the wall, ready to blast the thing away. "Hey ugly, I'm right over here," shouted Jack, making the thing turn around and shriek at him. It wasn't that big, but those teeth were intimidating. The thing jumped in his direction, making Jack move off to the side. It was slashing it's claws around, Jack used it as an opportunity, as it kept searching for him. The blast of cold rushed into it's face, making it scream in pain. The things' mouth was getting close again, making Jack blast it in the face repeatedly. This monster was very determined to bite him, each blast only made it temporarily back away. He could hear the door open, but Jack couldn't stop concentrating on the monster. 

It would kill him, if he didn't keep the constant flow of cold foam, when it tried to get him. Jack blasted it again, though he was concerned by the weak stream. This made the monster push more forward, almost knowing that it was close to empty. That's when the person inside the room, went behind it and started hitting it with a fire axe. It screamed in agony, before finally running off. The fire extinguisher was no longer useful, but at least he didn't lose his life. "Thanks friend, that was really close," said the stranger, until they exchanged names. Wade was looking for supplies, they were rather low on food. He thought the office building should have some vending machines, or he'd look in the houses as a last resort. His other friend Bob, was looking for gas. They wanted to find a car, possibly find a way out of this haunted place. 

"You saved my life, I owe you one," said Wade as he smiled widely.

"It was nothing," mumbled Jack, but taking the gratitude anyways. 

There was more friendly faces around, than he had originally thought. A loud howl met their ears, and they both looked at each other. All of the noises probably attracted more monsters, they needed to leave this place. Wade decided to lead them towards the meeting spot, where he agreed to meet with Bob. Jack just nodded, didn't hesitate on the idea. He was just glad to be with others again, it was better than surviving alone. The time they walked over their, both of them were silent, almost like an agreement. They needed to not make a sound, even if they wanted to talk and ask questions. When they day comes, then they could speak freely. These monsters could be found everywhere, Wade would pause, then lead them into a new direction. Both of them went the longer route, when they encountered monsters in the streets. Those things were mostly blind, but with a savage hunger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? It's nice really into the scary parts, at least that's what I think. I'll hopefully build up to it, and give you guys some excitement. 
> 
> ~Melon

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me on Tumblr](https://melonbread96.tumblr.com)


End file.
